Dragon Ball: Alternate Tour
by DRAGON BALL HUNT3R
Summary: Time has passed since Majin Buu's terror has been put to sleep and the world has at last come to peace until a new kid arrives at school! Could this be trouble or is it his past that's trouble? How will Gohan and Videl handle this troubling teen at Orange Star High? Find out what's to come in my Very 1ST STORY!
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON BALL HUNT3R

Presents: His Very 1st STORY!

-Dragon Ball: Alternate Tour!-

Alright fan readers and GohanxVidel Fans! This is a story and a kind you'd expect to last a good time! Hope you enjoy the style I write and please Review! And if you like it, Tell me as to what you'd think would make it BETTER!

Vol.1- Meet Hap! Saga

Chapter 1- Class! Meet Hap!

It had been three weeks now since the terror of the "Great Majin Buu" was over & done with for good. Now people could go out to regularly live out there peaceful lives. Son Goku still did his casual training with Goten, While Vegeta had to endure many parties held by Wife Bulma at Capsule Corp to celebrate any breakthrough she would have made in technology...But this sweet perfect life can never stay too peaceful...

"Alryt Gal, no need to hide it. I know you gots the key to the back roooooooooom" A hobo had demanded the blonde girl working the cashier. "Umm Sir, that area is even off limits to me and I'm here most of the Time!" The Hobo had gotten furious and started to wave his cane in anger! "You listen here missy! You give me the keys and then I won't~" "Won't what!" Interupted Saiyagirl. The old man was pissing himself now. "Uhhh, Won't be... Won't be staying here to cause you any grief whatsoever sweet pea! Well I'd best be going now!"

Saiyagirl saved the day once again from horny old bums who just wanted alchohol and who had done no damage to society...Well ehh, MENTALLY I don't mean... (5 minutes later...) "Well this morning around 5 I had to go to a place I had heard had been trying to create some sort of death machine, but it really wasn't a problem since the guy thought he'd make it using a microwave attached to a flame thrower and fusing it all in a barrel of a bazooka..." Videl looked at Gohan confused as if she wanted to know more. "Ehhh, don't ask what happened to the guy who tried to use it on me!" Gohan shivered at the thought. "Well it's almost 7:30, I'm just going to head toward..." Videl started slurring while looking off in the distance. Gohan followed with her...but they both couldn't believe the power, it was identical to Majin Buu's but this time it really felt like going down a well that never ended...and it came from the school...

30 Minutes later...

Alright now! Settle down class! Today I would like to introduce a new student who I think can compete with Gohan's brains with this degree he got in Psychology! Alright Class! Meet...Hap!

You Like? I know it's not much but I do intend to write much more of this story and I intend it to be mainly just high school stories and ofcourse a very big Villian and alot to add to the Dragon Ball Universe! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 1st Day

Dragon Ball AT

Chapter 2- 1st Day

_Sorry For the late update but its hard for me to type now since I ain't gotz a computer but i shud soon! So stay readin!_

Last Time on Dragon Ball AT...

Gohan and Videl had done their morning "chores" protecting the innocent from the wicked and had a few minutes to spare but suddenly the energy they read had such immersive power it was like that of Majin Buu's... Now he goes to the school with the two heroes, will he cause trouble...or will he vanquish it?

"Soooo...your'e the new kid ehhh? Where you hail from noob? Oh wait, I don't care, Your'e just another nerd here...nothing new." Said Sharpner to Hap in a tone not to be welcomed. And then before he knew it the long haired jock got a palm to the back of the head by a cheery blonde. "Oh don't mind him sweetie, he's a little hard to open up to if you know what I mean? Well enough of him! How about you?" She said in her alluring voice. "Well... I...I uhhh...I just moved here from an offshore island around Bermuda, real peaceful..." Said Hap as he trailed off. "Soooo? Is that all? Come on, dont you have any hobbies? What kind of girl do you like! What's your favorite Genre!~" (The list kept going on and on with this Blonde! what did she want from me? A biography on me?) Hap thought. "Errrr, maybe I'll tell you outside of school you know? I'm not trying to be rude or anything It's just hard 1st day, being busy and what not." Hap replied shakily. So like nothing Erasa waved him off going to 2nd period...(WAIT...Why am I following another boy? what would Gohan think?) Videl thought peeking from a tree. *It's Cliche...I KNOW*

2nd Period-Acting

"Today you will all work together to find the right person to reenact the scene when he talks to the mirror and plans how to react to a person threatening him, anybody remember from last week?" Nobody had a clue... Well except for the two smartest people there..."Hmmph, I guess not.. you Gohan?" Gohan nodded his head. "And ? how about you? I know your'e new but have you seen it?" Then Hap replied. "Yes, I watched it alot actually." (DAMN AM I STUPID!) Hap hammered into his mind. "Well you look the part, care to take off your Hat?" Hap froze right on the spot and Gohan and Videl noticed his energy stay still, was he scared about taking his hat off? "Gohan... he hasn't taken his hat off the entire morning..." Whispered Videl. "Well umm I uhh have bad hair and I'd feel emberassed to show it off..." Hap tried to say in a stern voice. "Hmmm, well ok, let's try again in a few weeks, ok?" ( A few weeks? Damn... I need to stop wearing this thing and keep my power under control...) Hap thought to himself.

3 devestatingly long periods later...*SIGH*

"Videl, do you mind if I went home today? I have to take care of Goten while Mom and Dad are away on their honeymoon? I don't mean to be rude but it just kinda came up, they literally just called me before you got outside of school." Videl had a smirk on her face, an all too familiar smirk, "Well I'd love to go with you but I have to attend to some business as well saiya-man." And in the blink of an eye they gave eachother a love induced kiss and then they went seperate ways. "Well I should get to know a new classmate right?" Videl said outloud as Gohan was far away...

_**CHAPTER 2 DONE! Please Review and tell me your thoughts on my story so far! I might even start doing a bleach story but do read on!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Shades of Grey

Dragon Ball AT

Chapter 3- Shades of Grey...

_Just Saw how many people viewed my story and I can't tell if they liked it or not but it did give me inspiration to do 2 chapters today! So here we goooooo! Oh how could I forget! I enjoy music soo much I believe there should be a soundtrack to everything with it being emotions and what not so here's a song to go with the chapter...DON'T JUDGE ME,_

_'FF7 OST- Forested Temple' Well because it's all epic n Mysterious if any FF7 fans reading right now :3_

Last Time on Dragon Ball AT...

Hap had been introduced to the Blonde Jock Sharpner and the promiscous beauty herself Erasa, Gohan and Videl had not gotten to know him but Videl's about to change all that tonight...

Videl's point of View

(Damn, Where's this kid going anyway? He can't live way out here! Who'd wanna live in a ghost town right by a... cemetery...) Videl thought with much pain of the cemetery...But that didn't stop her from getting the truth out of the mysterious boy that showed up today, no...Videl could not let his power be a forced to reckon with. So as the minutes drew by Videl had gotten into sight of that wretched cemetery...she hated it...(Why'd this dumbass walk all the way to Olovine? It was destroyed by Cell wasn't it? Or did it stand still?) Hap had made a sharp right turn to the cemetery stating to walk slower and then he took out a thing of flowers from his backpack. His energy seemed to have disappeared on the way up to the little gate guarding the premises...every step he took I could see a flash of just...grey... nothing else.. just a grey splotch covering my sight every step... then he kneeled down to a grave, and I noticed his hat turn colors, it was so weird. Now that I think of it this'll be the 1st time I actually see how he looks. He was wearing a flannel today but it was blue, not grey! Did he somehown change the walk over here! And his shoes and pants were blue too! Right? And His hat... I remember the hat mostly cause it just.. stood out. The way it was Baby Blue, with 5 faces on the middle and right below it 5 more faces, just a bunch of matching emoticon buttons. with an XD face on the back...But besides that I came to see who he was. So I took a couple steps forward and then he noticed I was there and before I knew it he had prepared a very large ball of static Grey energy...The power could have... oh sensing it made me want to pass out. But when he saw me it immediatly went away, and he looked a bit surprised, (WAIT, is there a hint of yellow on that grey outfit? Now I'm going crazy...) "I'm sorry.. I just thought you were somebody else, but guess the cats out of the bag..." I took another step toward him. "Sooo, are you some kind of evil alien here to destroy the galaxy? Because if you are I'd really like to know, secrets don't make friends they say." I said with a harsh voice. "Hmmm, I guess I'm some sort of alien but I'm not evil, I'm just..." Hap said in a monotone voice. "Your'e just what? I'd like to know to be safe if you don't mind." Videl turned her back to him. Hap then raised his eyebrow and pulled out a very long thick sword out of the air as sharp as his voice. *Not sharp at all, Just dull :P* "I'm a Galakin, and this is my honor, My life...This sword belonged to my ancestors before me... And I'm all alone at my house with my older brother Aryzon _ *Ah-Ry-Zen* _ who has a sword similiar to this, but why did you follow me?" Videl was surprised, she didn't kno what to say, usually she'd snap back with a smartass comment but since having a boyfriend to make her happy for once calmed her down quite a bit. "Well uhhh,I just got curious..." Hap had a big smile on his face and the blue slowly seeped back into his clothes. "Ha, You hesitated for a second, I guess you used to be an uptight girl!" Hap chuckled and that had made Videl just blush from emberrasment. But then Videl noticed the coloring back on his clothes. "Uhhh, How do you explain the color thing?" Hap had on a plain face. "Well, it runs in my family is all I can tell ya!" And he looked happier then ever, reminded Videl of Goku's family...

_Woo Done with another chapter! I hope somebody reviews sooner or later but I was really surprised at the views! Thanks for reading! And I won't probably upddate till a couple days from now cause I'm a start a different story! Bleach Fans stick with me! _


	4. Chapter 4 Damned Rumor Mill

_**Dragon Ball Z: AT**_

_**Chapter 4: Damned Rumor Mill**_

_**DBZ JP OST- Enter a New Hero**_

_**Previously on Alternate tour... Videl had tracked down the new student down to a cemetery for there he was to honor a fallen loved one it seemed. The Truth is out and up ahead is the long road to a loyal friendship with the 'Galikan'. But how will this teen handle the bullies, the work, snotty teachers, P.E. and pretty girls at Orange Star High? High Hopes are that he doesn't blow them all to an oblivion!**_

"So..you followed him?" Oh no, he's getting jealous! What do I say? "Uhh yeah but..." Then Gohan did something Videl never saw coming...HE SHOVED HER IN AN ALLEY. "Is he a threat? Should I worry? Where is he now?" ? "Uhhh, he's a Galikan I guess, but he's no danger. Well he said he wasn't, and his parents died...and...well...he lives alone and his aura switches based on his mood, so if he comes to school wearing the same outfit in a different color then.. he's in a different mood." Gohan scratched his head classic Son style. "Heh heh heh! Guess I got a little too worked up, Goten had me worried all day yesterday about you following Hap but I figured you didn't want any help!" Videl gave her usual small smirk. "Smart and cute, You oughta get best boyfriend of the year for figuring that out..." Videl was on her toes with her nose touching Gohan's teasing him, he leaned in for a kiss but Videl backed off. "You wonder WHY I give YOU pecks, remember the last time?" Ohhh boy, what happend last time?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The 2 lovers were on Videl's couch in her rather large epic mansion's living room, they had gotten into the heat of the moment and by that I meant the Saiyan tried to FORCE his luck, but the girl knew better...she wasn't going to go for gold this soon...**_

_**"ASSHOLE!" A smack came to the boy's face to snap him back to reality. "W-Whaaaa?" Videl pulled her shirt down. "You forcefully tried to tear off ALL my clothing just after a few kisses on my couch, and when I yell 'STOP!' you acted like you didn't hear me!" (What? I did that? Was what Dad said true?) "Ohh...look...I'm sorry Videl but I can't make an excuse for what I did so..I think I'll just give you some room...will I see you tomorrow? I wish I could explain why I acted like a sex crazed prick...so... should I go?" Videl let out a sigh and held her hand out to him. "Help me up will ya? And don't take it so harshly, I knew it was all because of your Saiyan blood, just understand I had to put the leash back on the wild beast, ok?" (Put the leash back on? whatever that meant, atleast she forgived me...right? Right? Guys? *READERS GIVE NO RESPONSE- :'( **_

_**~FIN~**_

"Ohhh...yeah.." After the two finished their talk they headed toward the school and as soon as they walked in the usual chatter had been more frantic then usual and everybody seemed to be giving a certain someone ALOT of looks... I meant Hap as a 'Certain Someone'. He was seen walking toward the cafeteria to get his morning breakfast, so it was in the two's intersest to let him know he was numero uno on everybodies mind. "Hap!, Hey, notice anything different this morning?" Videl questioned. Hap raised a brow in question. "Uhh, there's a tall boy standing with you?" Hap Chuckled. "I'm Gohan! It's nice to meet you, Videl told me all about you!" Hap turned as white as snow. "Ohh, uh... she did?" (Why...Why didn't I keep it a secret...) "Don't worry Hap, I told him just to make sure your'e ok." Hap started to walk away and gave no response. "Hap? What's the matter?" The bright blue darkened. "I...I don't want word to get out...I'm already scared that everybody knows...but..I'm afraid to ask..and I'm afraid to wonder HOW they found out..." Hap turned white, well...his outfit did. "Hap...I promise..Gohan and me are the only one's that know. I told him this morning in private but I can't say for sure there wasn't anybody around. Hap turned around... "Well, did you see, well...I don't know...a guy wearing an ebony scarf and...hmmm, a hat you'd see an artist wear, those fancy hats you know. And does he wear a leather buttoned up shirt with some nice smooth fabric for sleeves?" Hap hoped. "Hmmm, sounds like he'd stick out but no we haven't." Hap grew a scowl. "Well, can you guys keep an eye out? And do me another favor, see what all the kids here are talking about please? It just seems to be about me." So the two promised and they were off, first question victim was Erasa, (The Rumor whore) And sure enough they got their answer. "Angela likes him, thats all." The two fell over anime style. "What?! That's all?" Videl blurted. "No Big deal Right? But since it's Angela, it's gotta be big news. (DAMNED RUMOR MILL) Videl thought in annoyance.


	5. Chapter 5 Angela The Angel?

_**Dragon Ball AT**_

_**Chapter 5- Angela the Angel?**_

_**DBZ JP OST- Angel (You know, the Part that souds kind of funny and reminds you of that time when Videl cut her hair!)**_

_**First off I'd like to say thanks to Ab Crazy, Sid89 and some other person who's name I forgot**__** for reviewing sadly.**_

_** Last Time on Alternate Tour... The Damned Rumor Mill was skyrocketing at Orange Star High and The Great Saiya-team had wanted to get to the bottom of it, Later on Videl revealed to Hap that she told Her loyal boyfriend but the Galikan was not happy with what Videl did but she made it clear it was nothing to worry about. And...as it turned out the rumor was that Angel liked Hap so now the two were to tell the boy in class of what horrific terror he was to face...**_

"Well, Hap, would you please read this excerpt from, "The Taxi Driver Novel?"

_**Why is This School obsessed with a movie that I used to be obsessed with?! It's just rediculous at this point now... Why...WHY?!**_

Hap cleared his throat for a line he remembered all to well. "Are you talking to me? ARE YOU TALKING TO ME? Heh...Then who the hell else you talking to? There ain't nobody else here but me, there ain't nobody here but me, Nobody...so..." Henry pulled out his lever-arm pistol toward the window as if he was to kill a man right in front of him "Ahh? Ahh? Not so smart now you little...uhh..may I curse teacher?" Everybody in the room's mouth was wide open from the performance that Hap was displaying, even more surprising, Hap read it without even looking at the book, well he had to for the uhh description lines in the book but besides that Angela looked to be wanting him more then ever now thanks to his epic voice.

"Well Done Hap, I'd say you get an A+ for the day!" Hap blushed at how he surprised everybody in the room. But mainly at the way Angela was looking at him.

_**Errr...Who is that? Is she drooling? At... ME?! No..NO WAY WOULD A GIRL LIKE HER...notice me...**_

Videl took notice right away at how the girl was feeling with that look, yes. Even after all the years she's now known the girl, that was a look saying, "I'm totally gonna get that." But besides that, It was nearing the end of the period and Videl contemplated with Erasa how to tell the poor boy. "Well, why not say, **_Listen Hunk, there's one girl in this entire school who's got your eyes on you, and that's sweet little Angela,_ **totally not Me or anything but anyway, **_She digs ya kid, with her, love holds no bounds!_**

"With her? OK, 1- She doesn't know the meaning of love, And 2- No bounds? I heard she sucked off Jerry Carter right after that little date with Sharpner, Jerry even said so!"_***Jerry, A character to not be introduced sadly :'(* **_

_"_Is that so? Well then guess I'll save his soul from eternal damnation." Erase gave her friend assurance of her promise. "I just don't wanna see him get hurt you know? He's... lonely..All alone with a brother to hold no support but to bash him constantly..." Videl said with a sense of dread in her tone. **_How sad...Videl never gets like this, who is this boy she wants to protect? *GASP* What will Gohan think of Videl hanging around another Class A Hunk?_**

**5 Minutes Later**

Gohan noticed on his talk out of the class with Sharpner that Hap already found out about the situation with Angela and was standing awkwardly before her. She kept running her mouth about how special the boy was and such non-sense that only she could comprehend. "So after school are you free?" At that moment Hap didn't know what to say until..."Hey Angela, Hap didn't tell you? Oh sweetie! Why didn't you tell her? Sexy man like you waiting to break another girl's heart for my own? How thoughtful of you! Ohh I could just kiss you!" Hap stood speechless before the hot blonde pulling on the act.

**_Way to Go Erasa!_**

Videl thought in her little safe mind. Now she was off to 2nd period to let her friend work her magic. "Just do this until she lays off ok? Or we can take this seriously if you want..." The blonde whispered in Hap's ear teasefully. **_Well she's cute and all but I don't even know her, but I saw Videl talking to her so she can't be all that bad. _**

"Uhh, listen. I don't know why your'e doing this, But could you fill me in why your'e acting like we're dating right now, I just don't usually have this happen to me so you can understand why I'm surprised at the moment." Erasa gave an assuring look. **_Don't worry boy, All will come to your ears in no time..._** And Angela was on her way to 2nd period thinking how it couldn't be so...The nicest guy she ever met was taken by that... **_Gossip Queen... (As Requested)_ **

**2nd Period**

"Today Hap, are you ready for your role as Henry Crinkle? We are expecting you to master the role for our play we are doing 2 months from now!" _**Wha? It's turning into a play now? What happened to me just re-enacting a scene?**_"I take that as a yes! Now Videl, could you be playing as the girl Iris, The 14 year old hooker, For the pimp Sport who will be played by Sharpner, No more creepy characters for you my boy!" Sharpner gave a distasteful look at the lady. "Oh? And this is better? I'd say I'm at its worse now! What can be worse then playing as a pimp for a bunch of under aged hookers!" He yelled. The teacher boldly replied "A bunch of under aged hookers being played by Videl, Angela, And Erasa you mean?" The 3 girls sighed at the thought of playing as hookers for a man as shameful as Sharpner. Well it couldn't be any worse they thought, until the teacher just had to add in a little music to the background, NO-ONE AT THIS SCHOOL PLAYS MUSIC, Well...Except Gohan, but what about Hap? From all I dicovered he had 1 brother, his clothing color and power lever changed on his mood, he had some big dull sword as his *Pride* and he goes to the cemetery everyday after school to mourn his mother...no details on his father however...


	6. Chapter 6 Zero The Hero

**Chapter 6: Zero the Hero**

**Last Time On Alternate Tour... Looks like the school is going to host a play based on the maniac of a cab driver, the one and only "Taxi Driver" and Hap's going to have to play as him, and fortunately he has been delayed by the inevitable date to come with Angela. How Will things go today at school for these 3?**

It was finally the weekend and Hap struggled through what was the past 3 days in school hiding from the clutches of Angela, and was shielded behind new friend Erasa. Today indeed felt like a weird day to Hap, and he knew he'd see an old face today. But he had no clue however. "Hap? It's Videl, I was going downtown today to take care of business and what not, you know, being the champs daughter and all ya gotta have to keep yourself looking good. Or you know, make the champ look good..." Hap forgot he gave away his number to currently 4 friends. Gohan, Erasa, Sharpner and Videl. But today was saturday and he needed to get too know around town. And his brother was cooling down from the sudden move from houses, he was upset ALL week and Hap had to deal with it. His older brother was not one to piss off.

"Well, I'd say lets hang out, but Erasa has been talking to me recently and... she tries to talk to me.. ALOT..."

"Oh, she's just flirtatious, if she does like you though, count yourself lucky! She's really nice and she'll never EVER hate you for any reason, she'll be your friend for life." Ofcourse Hap already 2nd guessed she liked him...but Hap already liked someone else... and he always will, he even believed he loved her...

"Yeah, I guess so. I was going to see her today, when will you be free?"

"I'd say around 3."

"Ahh, I'll see you and Gohan?"

"He was going to take me to a movie and he suggested we have a double date, Take Erasa!"

_**Ok then...**_

"Err, sure."

"Alright see ya at the park."

"Bye."

And so the two hung up their house phones,they were waiting for the day to come ahead. Aryzon was sleeping in late as usual and he was contemplating on wither or not to ask Erasa out, like boyfriend and girlfriend. Hap long ago had a friend he wanted to ask the same question, but she was never going to come back...he had to get over her sooner or later. "Aryzon, I'm going inttown today and won't be back till maybe 9pm. Want anything?

"No...but again Hap don't forget about...you know... I feel like he's around."

"Yeah me too. I asked some friends yesterday and they've now seen him twice...but...around here."

"..."

" I'll be going now... I'm going to see Erasa."

"Alright, bring back a pizza, I'm going to make some pasta today to make me last till then."

"Sounds good, Bye." And Now Hap was off toward Erasa's house to ask... it was only about a 10 minute walk and she lived around the peaceful complexes that were a home for one. She had gotten it for herself last year when her family wanted to move far away, when she was really starting to like school. Her house was up ahead and he had knocked on her door gently to raise no alarm. "Erasa, It's Hap."

"Oh! Hold on." She walked toward the door and opened it with a toothbrush in her mouth with a blue baja jacket and black jeans that fit well around her feminine legs. "Well Hey Hap! What brings you around here?"

"I had nothing to do around here and thought you'd want to hang out today, you know, show me around?"

"Well thats fine and all, hold on, let me get these flip flops on!"

Yeah, she said she'd just put on her flip flops...she also did her make-up, readjusted her hair, tried to find a scarf to match her jacket, fixed her makeup, and THEN she had to find her purse... **SIGH**... "Well we're off!"

"So Videl wanted to meet up around 3, and she wanted me to bring you as a date to the movies with them as a date...and I figured why not."

"Ohhh a date you say? I wouldn't dare say no to you Hap! I feel like the luckiest girl to be asked by a cutie such as yourself." She flirtatiously teased him with her alluring voice.

"Eh heh heh. I'd hope you feel lucky! Heh heh."

The two had made haste toward the capital and had decided to take a tour around the train station that was nearby them, it led underground an today was not busy at all... In fact...the two thought the tram station was abondoned..**_ Has it really been that long? Darn! Maybe he really wanted to get cheap transportation._**_ "_Sorry Hap, I guess this place stopped running sometime this year. Any other place you want to look today?" Hap felt a strange power coming from the underground station... it was VERY distictive...VERY familiar too...

"Ehh.. if you don't mind, I'd just like to explore this place a little seeing as how its empty and everything."

"Oh go ahead then! Do you mind If I meet you outside when your'e done? I've got to visit the store and buy..Girl stuff..." **_Whoaaaaa_**

"Ha sure, I'll see you up there in 20?"

The teen made his way to the station and he knew it... he was there...sitting right there... **_Zero..._**

**_Zero's Theme: FF7 OST- The Nightmare begins_**

Hap casually walked over to where he was sitting and atfer being 2ft away from his spot, he stood there, just waiting for him to do something, say something...Anything...

"Hap..."

"..."

"I hope you understand why I'm here..."

"Sure..."

"You don't sound excited to see me."

"Why Would I?"

"I'm an old friend..."

"FRIEND?"

"Yes..."

"What makes you think we're friends?"

"What would make us not friends?"

"What you...did.."

"Well thats old news, I thought we stuck to our saying-"

"Worry about the now, Forget the past... I know."

"Then what does it matter what I did in the past?"

"You really are insane aren't you..."

"From being alone all this time, maybe a little."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you here..."

"Same reason as you."

"What? To finish off the rest of my family..."

"Hap, that wasn't my fault..."

" YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT..."

_**Flashback**_

_**It was 47 centuries ago, and there Hap lived peacefully with his race, The _'s.**_

_**It was there that he and his race lived in bliss, not worrying of being slaughtered by frieza and his Sayan's that served him. The _'s were much stronger then these saiyans.**_

_**But in that century his life was about to change forever...**_

_**"Yo! Hap, it's Zero you frickin Bum, GET UP."**_

_**And it was that morning he had been woken up rudely by his friend Zero, They knew eachother since 90 B.C. when they were still infants... "Ehhh... Don't you realize that I don't need to work today? I've actually got a DATE with my friend Jelliza today in case you forgot.**_

_**"You? A date? With her? I thought you're like a brother to her HAP! EWWWWWWWWWW"**_

_**"It's not that kind of date you nimrod."**_

_**"Then why even mention it?!" **_

_**Then a 3rd personjoinedin the conversation in Hap's Room.**_

_**"Mention...What?"**_

_**...**_

"Hap, stop day dreaming, I've gotta get out of here."

"HEY... I've still got a score to settle with you."

"There is nothing to settle..."

"You lie... I...I remember...that day... I remember..."

"Remember? Remember what? Come on... Weren't you just thinking about it? And then what happened? Would you have remembered if I didn't knock you out of thought?"

"Ofcourse I WOULD!"

"Then Remember Hap...Remember..."

_**Remember... what happend after he woke me up...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**?**_

_**huh? Nothing...**_

"Well?"

"... I guess your'e right..."

"See, there is no reason to be upset..."

"No...there is... I just.. CAN'T REMEMBER..." Why? Why can't I remember now?

...


End file.
